Modified Scroll
A modified scroll or Crystal Scroll ''is an object that functions as a collapsible, holographic tablet. It is capable, among other things, to function as a phone, a portable computer, a camera and a streaming device as well as a gaming controller. During combat it is able to gauge a user's Aura and depict it as a life bar, along with those of the user's teammates. 'Description' The Crystal Scroll is clearly the moost advanced handhelf devices as it is a modified version of the normal scroll. Visibly, they are nothing more than a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between two solid end grips; the interlocking design of these grips allows the unit to be collapsible, much like a scroll of paper, hence the name. Each Crystal Scroll has a purple, diamond-shaped button in its center when the device is in its closed state. The user presses this button to unlock the two grips and deploy the screen. This button also flashes when the Scroll gives an audible alert, such as when a new message has been received. Similar to the scrolls, it appears to come in two different sizes. Small Crystal Scrolls can deploy to be approximately the size of a smartphone, while large Crystal Scrolls can deploy to be the size of a medium-sized tablet. It appears that the size of a Scroll's screen is adjustable by how far apart the user pulls the grips. Scrolls can be opened horizontally or vertically. They only come in black color but they can be personalized later. These versions of the scroll are able to connect with the DCCTS. 'Usage''' They are shown to have a range of sensory and interfacing functions, such as relaying information from surveillance devices in real time and monitoring the Aura levels of multiple people at once. Several icons at the top right of the display hint at Internet-style browsing functions, such as Home, Search, and Mail. There are also folder icons, indicating that the device can be used to store data. The 'mail' function has been shown to access voice messages as well as displaying short text-only messages. The Crystal Corporative Scrolls also seem to function as keys the members of the groups under the Beacons of Darkness influence use these to access their dorms and also the lockers. Whilst in voice message mode is showing an audio pattern analyzer window. It is part of the audio playback software. These Scrolls can be mounted onto other objects depending on the user's needs. Scrolls can also be used as methods of identification and as mobile data storage devices. It was also revealed that the Scroll can take pictures. The device can transmit and receive data both through a port on the bottom, as well as through direct contact. Scrolls can be used as game controllers. They can also be used as a mobile gaming device. The Scroll's the capability of watching live events streamed to the device. It was revealed that these Scrolls access wireless information through the use of the Dark Cross Continental Transmit System by connecting with the satellites. Every Crystal Scroll is connected to the satellites and the Dark Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, it is also shown that the AI in charge of the System can access all of the scrolls and provide support or communicate to the Beacons if there is something illegal going on.